The Fairies & Rave Warrior's Vacation
by heartfiliabeauty
Summary: Unexpectedly, Team Natsu and The Rave Warriors met each other once again. Team Natsu brought the Rave Warriors to introduce them to the rest of the fairies. Elie, one of the Rave Warriors, one day invited the Team Natsu to go on a resort in which they accepted. Erza, one of the member of Team Natsu suggested the Akane Resort. A Fairy Tail and Rave Master Crossover!
1. Fateful Encounter

**Disclaimer: ** Fairy Tail, Rave Master and their characters are not mine. They belong to Mr. Hiro Mashima, the creator. This story is only a fanfiction came from my mind.  
**Note:** I put some original characters in this fanfiction.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊• •◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊••◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

_**FATEFUL ENCOUNTER**_  
Chapter One

**I.**

_**N**_atsu, Lucy and Happy are in the middle of a mission. A mission in which they have to fight and defeat some strange dark mage. Really! There are lots of dark mages, making them so hard to handle. In annoyance, Natsu suddenly made a rampage. He started blowing up the dark mages using his fire dragon's breath making him cause damage _again_. Well, that's Natsu! His specialty is destroying stuffs. That's why, thanks to him, their Master Makarov often receives complaint letters and explanation from the Magic Councils. But actually, it's not only Natsu. There's also Gray and Erza. But even though they are like that, even though Natsu is like that, Lucy finds it fun being with them. In the middle of their mission, they unexpectedly and surprisingly spotted the people whom the met before, coming towards into their direction. It seems that they are not aware that someone was having a raging battle in that area. The brunette's eyes widened and a smile appeared on her face after spotting the celestial mage. She excitedly runs towards Lucy's direction when a mage suddenly attacked her. Fortunately, Haru, the Rave Master pushed Elie away and swayed his sword to the mage quickly. Great. Seems like they caught into an unexpected battle. Since Elie and Haru already caught in the battle, the rest of the Rave Warrior came and joined in.

"Need a hand?"

**~¤o¤~**

_**P**_ulling out two golden keys, out of her side pocket, the celestial mage started summoning multiple spirit to make her attack much more stronger.

"**Gate of the Bull, I open thee! TAURUS!"  
"Gate of the Scorpion, I open thee! SCORPIO!"**

After saying the short enchanting spell summoning, a cow that were holding an ax and a half scorpion and half human appeared. The two spirits are getting ready to join the battle and for their owner's instruction.

"Taurus! Use Scorpio's sandstorm for attacking! Just like what you did before!"  
"We are! Taurus! Let's go!" the grinning scorpion answered.

Now, the two spirits followed what Lucy said while she's busy fighting the other mages using her fleuv 'd etoiles.

"Lucy! That's amazing! Show me more your magic later, okay?"

"Alright Elie! After this battle!"

Yes, a certain tonfa gunner user was with them, who were currently helping them to defeat the dark mages they encountered. She kept on blasting her tonfa gun to each and every mages. She just keeps on hitting, and hitting, and hitting, and hitting. It's like, she's not aware that she was starting in destroying some stuffs. That's Elie for you! She has a little bit Natsu's personality.

**~¤o¤~**

_**F**_**ire dragon's breath!**' A certain fire dragon slayer attacked carelessly, hitting all the dark mages. Attacking carelessly makes him destroy the surroundings. As expected of him. But well, that doesn't much matter because of their current situation. It's unavoidable having some destruction because of fights, right? "Damn it! This is endless! Where are these mages coming from?" Natsu growled.

Meanwhile, a certain Rave Master was busy fighting in his side. Swinging his big sword with Rave Stone, he said, **"Explosion!"** making the sword released strong blast of explosion. "Keep it cool, Natsu! We're going to defeat these people!" he said, grinning. Natsu grinned back as well and answered,

"Yeah, I'm all fired up!"

Natsu jumped up in the air and stretched his arms side wards just like a bird's opened wing. Suddenly, fire came out and swung it towards the mage in his bottom. **"Fire dragon's wing!" **

**~¤o¤~**

_**I**_**ce make, LANCE!"** He said as he stretched his two arms in front, releasing many pointy ices, hitting them into the direction of the opponents, making them knocked down. Clutching his right fist while placing it into his left palm, the certain ice mage created another form of his ice magic. **"Ice Cannon!"** A large cannon were created using his ice and placed it into his shoulder and used it to hit the opponents, making them knocked out. Then, the ice mage, Gray made another one. **"Ice Make, Floor!"** he said, placing his hand on the ground to make the ground an ice, making their opponent slipped away.

"You haven't change, Gray. You're still not wearing your clothes."

"Yeah. I told yah. Don't mind me, this is just a habit, Musica."

If Gray was forming objects through ice, Musica can form objects through silvers and irons. Musica formed a sphere using his necklace and used it to attack their opponents. They kept on attacking their opponents but for some reason, more dark mages are coming to attack them. It's like, this battle is endless.

"What the heck is going on. This is endless! They are getting irritating."

**~¤o¤~**

_**R**_**e-quip! Purgatory Armor!" **After requiping, the Titania didn't waste any time. She quickly attacked the opponents, making them blew away. Quickly, she requiped once again. **"Re-quip! Fire Empress!" **Using her sword, she swayed it, hitting hey opponents which made them blew away. As expected of Fairy Tail's titania! Seeing her made Jet and Julia amazed.

"Alright! Julia! Let's go!"

"Okay! Jet!"

Of course they don't want to lose. Jet and Julia started attacking as well. Of course, there's this cute young but strong sky dragon slayer. Sucking some air, the young mage released it by blowing it towards thedark mages while saying** "Sky Dragon's Roar!" **as they were hit by Wendy's magic, they flew away.

"You two are pretty good huh?" Erza complimented.

"You too." Julia replied. "What's your name?"

"Erza, and you?"

"Julia"

"Let's save the conversation later. W are still in the middle of the battle."

**~¤o¤~**

_**T**_wo certain Exceeds scanned around the area from above to see how many more dark mages are coming and wow! There are really a lot! They then spotted a suspicious creature while they are looking from above. It is a small ugly and scary looking creature. It's so suspicious especially when they saw that, the creature kept on moving its hands, seems like he was the reason of having non endless dark mages – the thieves they they have to defeat that's why, the two Exceeds hurriedly flew down, heading towards the titania to report about what they found out. After knowing about this, Erza dashed towards the creature and suddenly stepped on it. Glaring at the creature, Erza twisted her pointy hills on the creature's head.

"Ho? So you're the one who causes this huh?!"

Woops. Erza, once again was getting scary. She got very pissed off because of this endless fight that's why she's really pissed off. Erza re-quipped a big pointy sword. Swinging it towards the creature, she yelled with a growl, "DIE!"

"S-Scary…" Happy reacted after seeing Erza's action. Oh well, that's to be expected.

**~¤o¤~**

_**A**_fter defeating the reason of appearing endless mages, the mages they were fighting disappeared, making each one of them surprised. A sigh escaped from their lips in relief. Finally the battle was over. Fortunately, the Exceeds spotted the creature. If they didn't saw that creature, they were probably still fighting. They gathered together and Erza explained the reason of the endless mages. Obviously, they were so exhausted. The Fairies were lack of magic powers. After all, they've been fighting for too long that the Rave Warriors who just came to help them. Erza thought of inviting the Rave Warriors to hang out at Fairy Tail while they are staying in Magnolia. Why not? It will be more fun if they meet other Fairies, right? And of course, they accepted their invitation. But before heading back at the guild, they took a rest first to gain their energy so that they can have energy to walk. Few hours passed by, they finally regained their energy. It's exactly twelve in the afternoon when they started walking, heading back at the guild. Good thing that the guild is not far away from the location of their mission that's why, it didn't took long times before getting into the guild.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊• •◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊••◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

**END OF THE CHAPTER ONE**


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail!

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊• •◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊••◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

_**Welcome to Fairy Tail!  
**_Chapter 2

**I.**

_**L**_oud noises coming from inside of this 'house' look like can be heard from the outside. It's as if, there is big fight and rampage going on inside or, a wild party because of its noise. Yelling, laughing, and loud chatters. Hearing those noises made the Rave Warriors alert. Who knows what's inside that place? That's weird! This is the first time they heard that kind of noise. Also, it made them curious. What's happening inside? Is there a rampage? Is there a party going on? What? Why is it so noisy inside that place? Well, they'll find out as soon as the Fairies open the door and explain what's going on.

**~¤o¤~**

_**K**_icking the guild door as his way to open it, the Salamander yelled, **"WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCKKK!" **, making a wide goofy smile. As they stepped in the guild entrance, what their eyes sight caught and their ear heard were just the same as the life everyday in the lively guild called, Fairy Tail. Yes, they are so loud, as usual and that's to be expected. The Titania, Erza went towards the bar to ask Mira for some foods while Gray sat down on the stool bar. As he sat down on the stool bar, there's a certain water mage, Juvia who came, clasping her hand saying,

"Welcome back, Gray-sama!" she started. "Haa~ Juvia is lonely when Gray-sama is not around. And love rival is with you! But at least Gray-sama is already here! Juvia is so happy!"

The card mage with Macao and Wakaba on the other side, were busy having their own drink while talking so loud. Max and Warren are with them however, the two are not drinking. Drinking her own barrel of sake, Cana grinned and raised her right hand with Lucy.

"Hey! Lucy! Welcome back! Did your team destroy something again?"

"Ettou~ is that the right thing to greet a person who just came back from a very tiring job?" Lucy replied then sighed. Cana just laughed at her reply.

Then here's Elfman, who kept on shouting about being a man. While the Raijinshuu are at Laxus' side, having a nice and fun chat. Lisanna, and Levy are at the other table, who were busy chatting as well with Jet and Droy on Levy's side. Bisca, Alzack and Master Makarov are at a different table, playing with the little cute Asuka.

All alone, the Iron steel, Gajeel is with his black Exceed, all alone busy some iron stuffs. Suddenly, Natsu yelled,

"Oi! Laxus! Fight me!"

Great, he just came back from job and here he is, starting challenging Laxus to fight him even though he knew that Laxus is strong. Natsu charged and dashed towards him but before touching Laxus, he already got hit by Laxus fist.

_*TING!*  
*TING!*  
*TING!*_

Natsu Dragneel is knock out! Seeing Natsu being knocked out like that made everyone laughed. But of course, Natsu didn't mind at all.

"Idiot! You know how strong Laxus is!" the ice mage teased with a chuckle. Natsu dashed towards Gray and grabbed his clothes.

"What did you say bastard?!"

"You heard me! Flame brain!"

"Wanna go?! No pants man?!"

Then again, the two started fighting.

"YOU TWO STOP THIS AT ONCE!" The scary Titania growled as she grabbed Natsu and Gray's head and bumped them together.

"A-Aye!" Natsu and Gray both replied.

**~¤o¤~**

"_**W**_ah~ amazing! So, this is Fairy Tail!" Elie said while smiling happily. Elie looked really amazed at Fairy Tail despite the fact that they are too noisy and messy, Elie find them fun. That's why she wanted to hang out with them more. They seem like friendly. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray and Wendy sure have many friends.

"They don't look like Fairies at all" Haru reacted.

"But look at them. They look interesting. Specially that girl there" Julia said, pointing at the card mage Cana Alberona. She sees Cana interesting because like her, Cana can drink like that. That's unusual for a girl to drink like that and this is the first time she saw a girl who drinks at a barrel.

"Ah, that's Cana. She's Fairy Tail's one and only girl that is so amazing in drinking. No one can defeat her."

Hearing that made Julia grin. "Ho? Then, how about I challenge her into a drinking contest?"

The celestial mage assisted their guest at a table and asked them to sit down. Then, the famous Mirajane noticed that Lucy was with couple of new faces. It appears that they are Lucy's friends so, Mirajane left her work at the bar for a while and approached them.

"Lucy, are they your friends?" the famous Mirajane softly said. Lucy gave Mirajane a simple nod as her response. Turning the barmaid's gaze at their gaze, a sweet and innocent smile formed on her lips and started speaking to them.

"Hi there! Welcome to Fairy Tail! So, you're Lucy's new friends? I hope you'll enjoy your stay" Mirajane paused for a while just to look at her lively guild members. Then, she returned her attention at their guest and continued speaking. "Just, don't mind them. They are just like that. But that what makes it fun, ri—" before finishing her statement, they heard an angry Erza, hitting Gray and Natsu. They all watched her as she get mad and they find Erza quite scary. Mirajane placed her palm on her cheeks gently and reacted,

"Ara~ ara~ there she goes again"

"THAT IS THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE I HAVE AND LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Erza growled. She got really mad when Natsu and Gray accidentally fell into her favorite strawberry cake she was eating while Natsu and Gray are having an argument. Oh great. It appears that real rampage is going to happen soon. Before that happens, Mirajane tried stopping them however, she failed. Well, it is sure hard stopping Erza when she get mad especially when it comes to her cake.

**~¤o¤~**

"_**T**_hey started" the celestial mage said as she face palmed and sighed heavily when they started fighting each other.

"Lu-Lucy, are you not going to stop them?" Haru asked nervously

"Just leave them be. They are always like that."

"**OI YOU BRATS! STOP THAT NON-SENSE FIGHT!"**

Large voice shouted, making everyone stop fighting and turned quiet.

The Rave Warrior's eyes widened after seeing an old short mad, getting bigger and bigger. What is he? How did he do that? Is he even a human?

"Master, sorry I got out of control" Erza apologized.

"M-MASTER?!" All together, the Rave Warriors reacted in surprise.

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊• •◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊••◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

**END OF THE CHAPTER TWO**

•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊• •◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊••◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•◊•

**Note: **I think I'm getting OOC especially when it comes to Jet's personality. He's quite serious, making hard for me in playing him. So, yeah. I'm going to try my best in writing this crossover so please put some reviews. Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
